


You have to let go

by ImACat_Girl



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Clarke is a good girlfriend, F/F, Heavy Angst, I cried when i wrote this, I had to let it go, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lexa (The 100) Needs a Hug, if you need a good cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImACat_Girl/pseuds/ImACat_Girl
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are heaving a nice movie night together until a crucial phone call changes it all.Just a short one shot of a little thing that sometimes happen in life.





	You have to let go

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry you guys I had to get this thing of my chest because of something that happened recently to a close person to me and I just couldn't find any other way to get it out of my system accept for writing so I thought I'd write it as a fanfic.

It all happened in a rainy Sunday, Clarke and Lexa were having a movie night in. They had both ordered Chinese food, sat down on the couch in front of the TV and browsed Netflix.

This weekend was normal as usual, they both went to Clarke's parents' house for a Saturday dinner as a family and ate a magnificent chicken that Clarke's mother- Abby have made. Dinner went smoothly and they stayed at Abby's and Jake's long.

While Abby was getting the chicken out of the oven Lexa had phoned her mother, to see how she was doing and if she was with Lexa's sister, Anya.

Anya and Lexa were close in a way that most siblings aren't, they were both the same age and they were best friends ever since Lexa could remember. Lexa and Anya may weren't blood related but they sure were sisters, both girls had been together since a young age when their mother, Indra took them in as their adopting parent. They have grown together in the foster system until the age of six years old when Indra had ran into the girls that escaped the foster home to get some ice cream. Since then they had been a family.

Lexa and Clarke had met each other at a park, I know it sounds romantic but It isn't at all what you think, Lexa was jogging with Anya at the park and as they ran just aside a fish pool Anya had decided to prank Lexa and push her into the water. Lexa fell into the water easily, caught by surprise from her sister she quickly jumped on her feet and got out of the pool. As soon as Lexa got out of the pool Anya got a hold of her hand and pulled her closer to her so she can say something quietly into her ear, "Hey don't look but there's this gorgeous blond to your left who is looking at you and definitely checking you out." Anya whispered in her ear. Lexa was wearing a white tank top and I guess you can do the math about a white tank top plus water, for any of you who can't, it equals a see through shirt which had presented Lexa's well- front, and dang was Clarke enjoying the view.

You can guess the rest of this story but this is not what this work is about, so let's get back shall we?

Once Lexa had got the 'okay' from her mother going over to her sister's place this Saturday she could get herself to join Clarke, her father and her mother at the dinner table and have a wonderful dinner, a pleasant conversation and a nice fancy glass of wine.

After they had finished dinner they stayed at Clarke's parents' house for a while, all of them sitting in the living room and have a laugh or two about each other's day and week, but mostly just catching up and Jake cracking A LOT of dad jokes, he might have had a few glasses too much to drink.

When they all finished and got tired Clarke and Lexa headed to their car and drove home. Sunday morning went good with some cuddle time in bed for Lexa and Clarke, which they gladly enjoyed.

And when evening began slipping through the door they decided both to stay in and order take outs from a nice Chinese restaurant Clarke offered. They both picked a movie from the Netflix library and settled back to watch it each in the other's arms.

Something like half way into the movie Lexa's phone started to ring, which made them both jump a little because of the sudden sound of the phone. Lexa got up to get the phone and answer the call, she looks at the caller ID, it's her mom. Why would her mom call her at that late hour of a Sunday night? Lexa questioned herself.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Lexa casually answered the call and turned around to look at Clarke who was looking at her with a questioned look, 'What does your mom want in this hour?' Clarke mouthed Lexa, 'I don't know' Lexa mouthed and shrugged back at her.

"Lex sweetie I need you to sit down and get Clarke for this one, can you do that for me?" Indra's voice was cracking and quiet like she tries to hide the fact that sh had been crying, Lexa knew the sound of that voice very well. Growing up with a single mother was hard, not to mention be a single mother to two foster kids who just got out of the system.

Lexa was confused but she didn't ask, she just did as she was told and went back to sit on the couch next to Clarke. "Mom your on speaker and Clarke is next to me." She said to her mother.

"Listen Lexie I don't really know how to say this but- Umm- Anya is-" She sobs, "Anya is dead. When I was at her place yesterday we had such a great time and- and nothing was wrong with her but then I got this call from Blake today, just an hour ago he asked me to come down to the station and, I'm so sorry Lexa." Indra broke down in cry.

Lexa looked at the wall in front of her not moving, Clarke placed her hand on her hip in order to comfort her but Lexa didn't respond, "I'll call you back tomorrow mom, thanks for telling me." Lexa said and without even a goodbye hung up the phone call.

Lexa put the phone aside and finally turned to look at Clarke's face, it took a few moments for her to just stare at Clarke the woman she loved and realize what she had been told. after a few moments Clarke saw tears forming in Lexa's eyes, "You can let it go baby, I'm here for you." And with that said Lexa broke apart.

She fell from the couch to the floor and started to cry, a powerful cry that was never heard before. Clarke went down to the floor right after her holding Lexa close to her and hugging her as tight as she could. Lexa stayed like this, crying for a long period of time until Clarke had spoke up again, "Lexa baby listen to me, I know it hurts, believe me I know but you have to get up, I think I have something that can make you feel better." Clarke let go of the tight hug she was holding Lexa in and took Lexa's cheeks in her hands and turned Lexa's face to look her in the eyes, deep ocean blue met with green like the dark forest. Lexa looked right into Clarke's soul and examined the suggestion, two seconds later she nodded her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

They both got up and Clarke held Lexa's arm tightly, never letting her go. "Lex I want you to come out to the balcony with me." Clarke said with the softest voice she had ever managed to get out of her mouth and Lexa just nodded and followed her steps like a lost puppy walking after a person in hope to find his way back.

Clarke and Lexa reached the balcony and Clarke let go of Lexa's arm and turned to face Lexa. "I want you to do as I say, I know it might sound silly to you and you will think it's not gonna help but I can promise you it is going to help you get rid of this unwanted stress, okay?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded again, tears still coming down her cheeks, "The good thing about living in the mountains in a small village is that we don't need to worry about the neighbors," When they decided to move in together Lexa and Clarke had moved into a little cabin in Canada so when they felt like it they could get out to the chairs on the balcony with a cup of coffee or tea for Lexa and just chill with the white snowy mountains. "When I count to three I want you to yell as loud as you can to the mountains, take all the anger and frustration in you right now and just yell it out as loud as you can, you can curse and you can say whatever the hell you want the only rule is it has to be loud." Clarke said and with that say Lexa nodded confirmation, wiping once again the tears from her cheeks.

It was something around five and a half AM and the sun just started to rise from the dark void between the mountain tops. "One..." Clarke begun to count and turned from facing Lexa to face the mountains, "Two..." she continued her counting, "Three." And with the last number both her and Lexa shouted, "AHHHHH" Lexa shouted her hardest and loudest shout Clarke has ever heard, more tears ran down her cheeks as she collapsed after the big scream into Clarke's arms.

"Shhh, I know Lex. It's going to be okay I'm right here." Clarke tried to assure her, not much successful. Lexa kept on sobbing into Clarke's hold, Clarke's heart just felt like Shrinking at the sight of her loved Lexa falling apart in her arms.

After a few hard hours of crying and breaking apart Lexa calmed herself down a bit and said only one sentence to Clarke before they both fell asleep on the balcony, covered in blankets and tears. "I loved her so much." Lexa sobbed out and closed her eyes, they both have a rough road ahead of them and they need rest so Clarke closed her eyes as well and they both just fell free to the hands of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think of it and if you have any prompts for me as well for stuff that aren't maybe heavy angsty.


End file.
